


Waiting Game

by natalia17



Series: The Adventures of Arya Stark and Gendry Stark [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both on top, F/M, Kinda, Shameless Smut, Teasing, They're equals, though gendry is tied down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia17/pseuds/natalia17
Summary: Gendry: How's the photoshoot going?Gendry: 💜Arya: Really well so far!Arya: want a sneak peak?👀Gendry: It won't give me a boner will it?





	Waiting Game

* * *

“Arya, I’m sorry to disturb you but someones here for you. He claims to be your husband?”

Arya looks up from her phone and smiles at the photographers assistant. Behind her standing at the door, she spots Gendry who is looking at her with wide eyes and his mouth wide open, probably because of her outfit.

She smiles at the assistant thanking her and then starts making her way towards Gendry. For some reason she didn’t actually think he’d turn up but she’s glad he did.

They’ve been back together for more than 2 years now and the need to touch him, to have him close, still hasn’t cooled down. It’s the same feeling she felt when they were both just teenagers and even though they had time apart from each other, that feeling still hasn’t died down. Arya knows it never will and she's happy about that.

“Do you like my outfit?” She says as she twirls in front of him.

Gendry finally closes his mouth but his eyes never stop roaming over her body. She’s wearing a black body suit which show off her breasts perfectly, finished with a black see through robe decorated with flowers at the end.

“It’s- urmm- yeah... yeah” Arya bites her lip in an attempt to hide the huge smile off her face but she fails miserably.

“‘urm- yeah, yeah’? Is that the best you’ve got?”

“Well I can’t exactly say this outfits makes me want to take you right here, right now in front of your co-workers because I don’t care if they see us I just need you now.” He whispers into her ear, moving his hands to rest them on her waist.

Arya laughs in response and ties her hands around his neck, her fingers running through his hair at the back of his neck.

“Such a shame you can’t do that.”

“Yes, such a shame.”

“Well I do have a dressing room here we could use.” She can tell Gendry likes that idea by the way he presses his hips against hers, she can fell his hard on through his jeans.

“But that would be wildly unprofessional.” She finishes off and backs away from him with a small smirk on her face.

“Arya.” He breathes out. She grabs his hand and turns to walk towards to the photographer.

“Let me introduce you to everyone, they’ll be excited to meet my husband.”

“Can’t we do something about my dick first?” Gendry says in a low voice, clearly not happy with the outcome of the conversation.

“Nope.” She replies with a pop.

They’ve reached a group of people now but before Arya catches their attention, Gendry quickly tries to adjust his pants to hide the obvious bulge but it really doesn’t help matters.

“Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to my husband, Gendry!” The group all introduce themselves and Gendry tries his hardest to be nice and friendly but he can’t stop looking at Arya which means his boner doesn’t go away, which means he has a very painful expression on his face as he tries to pray that his dick goes down.

A while later the photographer, whose name Gendry doesn’t know because he was staring at his wife’s tits in that perfectly fitting body suit instead of listening to her name, tells Arya that it’s time for her next outfit change. Gendry can’t decide if that’s good or not because on one hand it’ll help calm him and his dick down but on the other hand she looks so hot it’ll be sad to see the outfit go.

Gendry waits around and watches everyone falling into there place. It helps distracts him from the many Arya fantasies which keep running around in his head. That is until he sees her next outfit. He lets a groan because he knows this is intentional, Arya is teasing him and he won’t be able to touch her until they’re home, or in his car.

She approaches him in shiny black boots, a black leather jacket and a skirt. The only make-up on her face is on her lips which draw even more attention to them and Gendry imagines what they'd look like wrapped around his dick and his dick is very interested in that thought. The look is finished off with her hair tied up loosely.

She smiles up at him innocently acting like she doesn't know what she's doing to him, “What do you think of this outfit? Pretty right?”

“Not the word I would use.” Gendry grunts out because fuck- his wife is really hot.

“And what word would you use Gendry?” Her fingers start dancing up and down his arm and that's where he decides two can play at this game.

He brings a finger up to her bottom lip and lightly traces it, “If we were alone right now, I’d take everything off you but those boots.”

Arya releases a small shaky breath clearly not expecting the words which just came out of Gendry's mouth.

He carries on like nothing happened, “Then I'd moved my fingers slowly down your body, playing with your nipples. After a while they'd finally touch your thighs and you'd be begging for me to touch your cunt but I’d take my sweet time with you because I don't want it to be over so fast and we both know as soon as I touched your dripping wet pussy you'd nearly come on the spot. Do you wanna know when I'd touch your pussy Arya?” He moves his finger from her bottom lip to caress her jaw.

“When?” She asks looking up at him breathless, her eyes full of lust.

“When the only word you could form was please. Then, and only then, would I fuck you.”

“Jesus Gendry.” She signs out.

He smirks down her, “But sadly I can’t do any of that right now. You should probably hurry along Arya, there are people who are waiting.”

She gives him a cold look but it does nothing to hide the lust in her eyes. She pulls away from him without saying anything and he starts to think he's won their little game but before she turns around she says, “Enjoy watching me pose and not being able to do anything about this.” Her fingers brush his very obvious hard on and she walks away.

He thinks about what she's just said and remembers the first picture in the black robe where it showed off her arse perfectly. Arya gets down on the floor and lays on her side, the skirt falls open and he can see her thighs as the fallen skirt reveals a lot more than he thought it would.

She’s right he can’t do anything about it, he can’t go and bury his head between her thighs like he wants because they’re surrounded by people. Arya looks at him and gives him a little smirk before opening her jacket a little bit more to reveal even more of her cleavage.

“Fuck.” Gendry whispers, she's won this round.

* * *

She hasn’t looked at him since she open her jacket to show even more of her tits off. Teasing Gendry is one of her favourite things to do because she knows he'll be the first to crack. She may be posing a little bit more seductively than she usually does in photoshoots but she’ll do anything to tease Gendry even more.

When the day is done and the shoot has finished Arya takes her sweet time thanking all members of the crew who she's worked with today and spends even longer talking to the photographer. She can feel Gendry’s gaze on her but that doesn’t help speed her up, Gendry and his dick can wait a little bit longer.

Finally everything’s packed away and she says her final goodbyes joining Gendry at the front door. They say nothing as they start to walk to the car park, neither one of them wanting to be the first one to crack.

She starts walking in the opposite direction to him, making her way towards her own car but before she can take another step forward he grabs her arm and spins her around.

“My cars this way.” He says pointing.

“And? I can’t leave my car here Gendry.”

He frowns, “I’ll come back and pick it up later.”

“You’ll walk all the way back here just for my car? Why can’t I just meet you at home?” Arya says raising her eyebrows.

Gendry just continues to stare at her. Then finally, he starts to speak. “You’re right, stupid idea. I’ll meet you at home. God it’s hot out here. Make sure you put the air con on if you get home first” He says taking off his jacket revealing his big muscles he knows Arya loves.

She narrows her eyes at him, “You aren’t being subtle.”

“Oh and you were in there?” Nodding his head towards the building they just came out of.

She continues to narrow her eyes at him and then twirls back around towards her own car.

“I’ll see you at home Gendry.” She shouts turning her head to look back at him with a smile like she knows something he doesn’t. Gendry watches her get into the car then drive off. No matter what she’s planning he won’t crack first, it’ll be Arya he thinks to himself making his way towards his car.

* * *

Gendry may have driven over the speed limit a couple of times but it’s not his fault he has a boner which just won’t fuck off and can only go away with the help from his hot wife. He parks his car next to Arya’s in the parking garage in the bottom of their building. He then decides to fuck it and takes stairs because he doesn’t have the patience to wait for the lift.

When he finally reaches their front door he releases a breath and pushes his keys into the lock. Gendry doesn’t know what he expected to see but this certainly wasn’t it.

He spots Arya leaning aganist the hallway wall which leads to their bedroom with her arms crossed. She's back in the black body suit from before and the black rode which matches it perfectly. The position she's in makes her arse look amazing and her tits even better. He closes the door behind him and drops the keys on the floor, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Welcome home honey.” She says with a smile.

He releases a sigh. He doesn’t know why he thought he would win this little game. Arya is even more stubborn than him is and wouldn’t allow for that to happen.

“When did you- urm- when- when did you take that?” He finally gets out.

“Aren’t you more curious about when I’ll take it off?” She replies back raising her eyebrows.

“I don’t want you to take it off.”

Her smile turns into a smirk and she twirls again walking towards their bedroom, the robe flowing behind her. She doesn’t even turn around to check if he’s following her, she already knows he is.

She sits on the bed, her hands resting to either side of her and she leans back pushing her chest out. His eyes instantly move to her chest and his checks out her tits.

In a trance Gendry starts making his way towards her, he doesn’t care if it all happens so fast she looks incredibly hot and his dick can't handle it anymore. He just wants the release he’s been thinking of since she first sent those pictures this morning. But that idea of a quick release is thrown out the window when she puts her foot on his chest to stop him approaching any further.

“Clothes off.” She orders.

Not even a second later he starts taking off his clothes and throwing them on the floor not caring where they land.

She raises an eyebrow at him, “That’s not very neat Gendry.”

“I’m sorry m’lady, would you like me to fold them?”

She narrows her eyes at him ignoring the comment, “Get on the bed.”

She drops her foot, naked, he makes his way onto the bed and lies down.

She stares at his cock which is rock hard and leaking already and bites her lip. She moves her eyes to meets his blue ones and sees him waiting for her next move.

“It was sweet to come and support me, even if you only wanted an orgasm.” She says untying her robe.

“Wasn’t the only reason why I came.”

She raises an eyebrow again, “Oh it wasn’t was it?” She doesn’t give him time to response because she holds up the tie which goes with her robe asking him a silent question.

He nods, moving his arms above his head and putting his wrists together. Arya moves onto the bed and places her leg either side of him and strides his lap. She ties his hands together and then leans forwards so she can tie the rope to the bed.

Gendry doesn't watch her tie it because his gaze is too busy focused on her tits which are currently in his face. He's about to lift his head up and kiss her chest but she interrupts that idea when she asks him to test the rope.

The rope is tight around his hands and he tires to move them but they don't budge.

“Perfect" She says smiling down at him. She traces her fingers across his lips and says, "Now, what am I going to do with you?”

Gendry opens his mouth to try to suck on her fingers but she moves them away quickly, “Arya, please.”

A wicked smile forms on her face, “We haven’t even started yet and you’re already begging me? This is gonna fun.”

Gendry closes his eyes and throws his head back “Fuck.”

“Shall I tell you what I plan to do with you Gendry?” She moves further down his body and stops when her arse is nearly touching his dick.

“Yes.” They've barely started yet and he's already gonna blow his load.

“Yes?"

“Yes please.” He replies back quickly.

Arya moves her hands up and down his chest drawing little patterns as she speaks. “Well, I’m gonna ride your cock till I come all over it and then I’m gonna ride your face.”

“Fuck, yes, yes please.” Gendry says looking down at her nodding his head.

Arya unbuttons her body suit and grabs a hold of his dick. Gendry curses at the touch and he watches her guide his dick into her soaking wet pussy.

Gendry moans loudly when she slides slowly down onto his dick, he’s wanted this all day and it feels so good to finally feel his dick in her. Arya’s hasn't broken eye contact with him since she grabbed his dick but when she's nearly fully seated on it she can't help but close her eyes at the feeling.

She moans and how tells him how good it feels to have him instead her. Gendry can't even form any words back and he tries thrusting his hips up but it isn’t enough, he needs more.

“Arya ple- please move, wanna- wanna feel you” He's able to get out. Her fingers move across his nipples and he shakes at the touch.

“Maybe I wanna stay like this for a while, it's comfy.”

Gendry throws his head back, “FUCK!”

Arya loves it when Gendry's like this, all tied up and not able to do anything but sit back and watch her. She moves her fingers from his nipples and starts playing with her clit.

"Watch me." She orders to him.

He opens his eyes and his mouth falls open at the sight of her sat on his dick and playing with herself. His eyes full of lust as her moans become louder and louder. She feels so full sitting on his cock and nearly content just playing with herself and watching his reaction but she wants to feel him move inside her.

She starts to slowly move her hips back and fore in time with her fingers circling her clit, all Gendry can seem to do is curse quickly while watching his wife put on a show for him. She's close to coming already as she's been wanting to feel his dick inside her all day and the way Gendry looks beneath her is sending her blood pumping even faster. She starts moving up and down on his dick and fuck, she feels so good. He can feel her tight pussy tightening even more around his dick and the moans coming out her mouth making it all even better.

He watches her move faster and faster, her tits bouncing up and down in the body suit as she goes. His dick has been wanting release for too long and watching Arya bounce up and down his dick is enough to do it for him.

“Arya" He screams out, "I’m gonna-"

Suddenly she stops moving all together. Gendry widens his eyes and her mouth which had been in an o shape turns into a smirk.

Before he can ask what's doing she tells him, “I said when I was gonna come, I didn’t say when you were gonna come.”

Gendry’s mouth falls open in pure shock, “Oh fuck- no Arya, please!”

Arya ignores Gendry’s begging and says “You’ll come when I say you can.” She carries on moving, faster this time chasing her own release. Gendry squeezes his eyes shut trying not to picture his incredibly hot wife moving up and down his dick while touching herself. But his hands are tied so he’s hearing all the incredible moans coming out of her mouth and he can’t ignore her tight pussy wrapped around his dick.

Though his loud moans he can hear her say, “I love you, I love you!” and he knows she's close to coming, her pussy tightens even more around his throbbing dick.

“Gendry! FUCK- right there!” Arya screams and Gendry's eyes fly open because he can't miss the sight of her coming all over his dick in this outfit that he so wishes he could ruin it with his come. Fuck- Gendry's an idiot, he should _not_ be thinking about that when he's not allowed to come.

Arya’s moans pull him back to reality and she screams his name throwing her head back. He wants to grab her breasts and kiss her neck but he can’t.

Instead he tells her all the things he wants to do to her to help her come, “Wish you could see yourself Arya, I haven’t even touched you and you’re gonna come all over my dick. Wish I could touch you right now.”

“Fuck Gendry- more- more!” He tells her all she wants to hear and with one last shout of his name she comes all over his dick shaking, her hands coming to rest on his chest.

Gendry can’t handle it, he’s gonna come on that sight alone.

“Arya I can’t- shit- please- I’m gonna come! I'm gonna-”

Arya moves off his dick and he thinks thank fuck, he can at least try and calm down with her not on it but then he feels her mouth on his dick. His head shoots up and looks down at her. She’s looking right into his eyes as her mouth works magic on his dick and yep that’ll do it. He screams her name as he shoots his load into her mouth, and he watches her swallow every last drop.

He drops his head back down and breaths out her name. She moves up the bed and finally kisses him. They both moan into the kiss and he can taste himself on her tongue.

“You’re amazing! Fuck- I love you, I love you so much!” He says kissing her even more.

“You ruined my plan.” She says laughing into his mouth. “Do you know how incredibly sexy you looked begging to come?”

“Glad I ruined it” He replies with a toothy grin. She moves to untie his hands and his eyes are focused on her breasts. As soon as his hands are free he moves one into her hair and the other around her thigh, pushing her back onto the bed so he's on top of her now.

“Oh hello” She says grinning looking up at him.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard right now that tomorrow every time you move you’ll remember it and get even wetter with each step you take.”

“Oh-“ She says, her mouth falling open.

Gendry fucks her two more times that night and eats her out as well because she's the sweetest thing he's ever tasted and seeing his wife come while screaming his name is the greatest fucking thing ever.

They both wake up late in the morning, Gendry first. He checks his phone and sees the images again, instantly growing hard. He wakes Arya up by going down on her and that’s when Arya decides she’s definitely going to be doing more photoshoots from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Gendry and Arya 100% switch all the time I said what I said.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading these two just being horny af for each other💜


End file.
